Rotational power sources are common across industries, and rotating shafts are commonly used to transfer rotational power. In vehicular applications drive shafts and prop shafts are used to transfer rotational power from a rotational source that is typically an internal combustion (“IC”) engine to various sets of road wheels through a drive train. The drive train may comprise numerous moveable joints and the like that require connections between shafts. The connections must be reliable, robust, and cost effective. Flanged connections are complex and expensive. Snap rings require machining of inner diameters and lack a visual confirmation that the connection has been made.